No Matter What
by schmurles
Summary: Set after Defan reunion. Damon would do anything to get her back but with Elena in the way and not knowing what to do to bring Bonnie back. But after he brung her back from 1994, will things go back to normal or will they will become friends still?


The Vampire Diaries

Sorry for the long wait. But I wanted to try a different plot but same storyline without them rushing into things. Please enjoy this chapter and I don't know what I will do next but I wanted to test this out. And sorry if there are any mistakes. I do not own TVD.

Chapter 1

After Damon and Stefan reunion. They both sat down on the bench taking turns on the bourbon.

"So, what's new?" Damon asked Stefan as he looked at him.

"Well, I don't want to get your hopes up Damon. But Elena had Alaric compelled her to forget you. So apparently in Elena's mind you and her never happened," Stefan sighed as Damon took the bottle in anger and drinks the whole bourbon.

"If you wanna know how she feels now, I suggest you go talk to her," Stefan sighed as he put a hand on shoulder.

"Maybe I'll go," Damon agreed with him as he set the empty bottle on the ground next to him.

"Where's Bonnie?" Stefan asked him as he stiffens. Damon looked at him with sadness covering his eyes.

"While we were in the other side, Bonnie's Grams wanted Bonnie to have peace. So she took me with her. We arrived in Mystic Falls. And we thought that we were back but when we saw the the Grille was in place. Then we were walking down the streets when we notice that the house that Elena had burned down was there. We realize that we were in 1994 from the newspaper. This guy Kai, he had examined us or stalked us for four months until he shown himself. So things get out of hand and blah blah. Until we found a way to get back to the present. Bonnie and I were able to be alone and escape but then Kai had shot Bonnie. Me and Kai fought and fought until Bonnie decided to send me back and here I am," Damon sighed as he grab the bottle and threw it at the wall crashing it into pieces as the glass spattered everywhere.

"So Bonnie is stuck over there?" Stefan asked him looking at him.

"Yep, Kai had murder his own family because he was the only one who don't have magic. But one of his sister apparently survived." Damon sighed in frustration and stood up pacing around.

"So Bonnie is left with a psychopath?" Stefan asked him as he stood up as well and walked up to Damon.

"Stefan. Bonnie is dead," Damon confessed to Stefan.

"What?" Stefan asked not believing him.

"I saw it with my own eyes Stefan. She was shot, I was about to give her my blood but I couldn't let Kai get the ascendant to here. And I told her to leave but she saved me Stefan. That little witch saved me," Damon cried as he plop down.

"That's what Bonnie is. She always save someone else before her," Stefan told him as he sat down next to him.

"Why can't that witch be more selfish enough to save herself for once?" Damon asked himself.

"I can't answer that question Damon. The only one who can answer that is Bonnie," Stefan answered him.

"Come on, I want to go see Alaric," Damon sighed as he stood up dusting off the dirt from his pants as Stefan followed. In 1994 Bonnie woke up with this pain between her chest and her bottom. She examine the place as she notice that she was back in The Boarding House.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty," Kai smirks as he walked over to her bending down.

"What happened? I thought I was suppose to be dead," Bonnie argues as she tries to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I mean, I did get a pretty good shot. You're lucky it wasn't your heart this time," Kai chuckled as he sits on the table as Bonnie lay back down.

"What do you want Kai?" Bonnie asked him in annoyance looking at him as he smirks.

"Oh you know what I need Bonnie, you know," Kai smiles at her. "Since I'm willing to fix the ascendant, all I need to know is the spell and blood from you then that's all I need and I'll leave you alone."

"You are not leaving 1994 Kai. I'm not letting you," Bonnie argues.

"I will get it one way or another," Kai says angrily as he went up to her and pressed on the wound as she yelps in pain.

"I'm may not be like Damon going easy on you. But I will get out one way or another. And if you cross me, I will shoot an arrow straight at your heart," Kai said angrily as he turned around looking at the ascendant. Bonnie took her chance as she sees a pen on the table and grabs it and stab him on the neck as he bleeds falling down on the floor dead. Bonnie took the ascendant pieces in the bag and took Damon's key and drove off to the hospital. She arrives and went inside quickly looking for a gauze and alcohol. She found them and lifted her shirt up and start to apply them on. She then put her shirt down and looked at the clock then at the bag. She flip the bag upside down moving it up and down as the pieces of the ascendant falls onto the table as she starts to connect them back into one piece. The next day in the present of Mystic Falls, Damon now wearing his usual clothes with black leather jacket. He walked up to Elena's dorm door and knocked.

"Elena, I know you're in there. I can hear you breath," Damon says behind the door as Elena was leaning on the door.

"If you don't want to open the door then that's fine. I just want to talk about what happened. I know that you had Alaric erase the memory of us. I should be mad at you for doing that because it's stupid. But it's your choice to do so. Please open the door so we can talk," Damon pleaded as he put his face on the door. Elena took a deep breath and looked at the window. She unlocked the door as Damon opened it seeing that Elena wasn't there. He saw the window opened and sighed. He looked at her desk seeing photos of her, Caroline and Bonnie but no Damon. He chuckled as he took a sharpie and a photo where Elena graduated where it's only her and laid down on her bed. He drew a stick figure on the glass as he heard a knock on the door. He looked up and sees Jeremy.

"Why didn't Bonnie come back?" Jeremy asked him as he walked inside the room. "Why didn't she come back?"

"Because she wasn't there. It's just me." Damon lied to him as Jeremy sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You know I paid her cell phone just to hear her say the same six words everyday," Jeremy told him as Damon look at him thinking in his mind 'why is he telling me this' look.

"Sounds good. I'll give her a call," Damon told him not looking him in the eye.

"Why? She hated you," Jeremy told Damon not realizing that hated was in the past tense. Damon looked back at what happened in the past four months.

"Bonnie wasn't there with me Jeremy because..she found peace," Damon tells him as Jeremy looked at her. "She's in a better place." After his talk with Jeremy, he stood up and went to Bonnie's side of the bed and took her photo frame with her photo that have her with a leather jacket. He sat down on her bed pulling his cell phone from his jacket pocket. Her phone was on speed dial. It rang.

"This is Bonnie. Leave me a message," Bonnie's voicemails says.

"That's it? That's your outgoing message? Really? The one time I'm actively seeking the sound of your voice that's all I get? Perfect. Hmm. Anyway. I'm in your room. It's a lot less weird than it sounds but I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you so much jugdey. But it wasn't worth it. Why? Ha, Elena had me erased from her memories. What are the odds. I just wanted to ask you one question though. Why didn't you save yourself before me? Why can't you be selfish for once? Put yourself first Bonnie." Damon asked her in annoyance but with sadness. "Anyway, I don't know if this will reach you or not but I just want to tell you is that. I miss you little witch. I miss you jugdey. I do really miss you."

Thanks for reading and please review or fav or follow or alert.


End file.
